(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and a driving method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to an LCD and a driving method for providing compensated data voltage in order to improve a response time of the liquid crystal.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As personal computers (PC) and televisions have recently become lighter in weight and slimmer in thickness, lighter and slimmer display devices have also been in great demands. Accordingly, flat panel type displays such as an LCD instead of a cathode ray tube (CRT) have been developed.
In the LCD, a liquid crystal layer having anisotropic permittivity is injected between two substrates of a panel, and the light transmittivity of the panel is controlled by applying and controlling the electric field. Desired images are obtained in such a manner. An LCD is one of the most commonly used portable flat panel display devices. In particular, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) employing the TFT as a switching element is most widely used.
As more TFT-LCDs have been used as display devices of computers and televisions, it becomes increasingly important to implement moving pictures on the TFT-LCD. However, conventional TFT-LCDs have a relatively slow response speed. So it is difficult to implement moving pictures on the conventional TFT-LCD. To solve the problem of the slow response speed, different type of TFT-LCD that uses the optically compensated band (OCB) mode or ferro-electric liquid crystal (FLC) has been developed.
However, the structure of the conventional TFT-LCD panel must be modified to use the OCB mode or the FLC.